


Common Courtesy

by KakyouiNoriaki (orphan_account)



Series: Common Courtesy [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Embarrassed Izaya, M/M, Shizuo is cocky, Why did I choose to go over this at 2am....., Yes I am aware his birthday isn't for another 2 months or so, izaya's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KakyouiNoriaki
Summary: Izaya's 100% sure he can predict any human's actions."Shizu-chan isn't gonna attack me?""Well, it's your birthday, and if I tried to attack you, it wouldn't be right so....just stay out of Ikebukuro!"...99% sure...(Sorry I'm not good at summaries or writing in general, I just want more IC fics; actually, on second thought this fic isn't exactly IC either oh no...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this March 24 2017 why can't i be good with dates AND WRITE SOMETHING ACTUALLY ON IZAYA'S BIRTHDAY---  
> anyways  
> 楽しみください～！(Please enjoy~!)

_Tick, tock._

Izaya stared at his half-empty desk, and stood up abruptly.

"Nee, Namie-san...," he called, looking up. 

"What is it?" said woman asked, walking to the balcony with a book in her hand.

"I'm going out to Ikebukuro. If you'd like, you can take the rest of the day off." Izaya smirked when he saw Namie's expression soften slightly.

"Oh, really? That sounds too good, what's the catch?"

"You're a smart one. Fortunately for you, there aren't any. Consider it my birthday present."

Namie put the book she was holding back into the shelf, and walked down the stairs, with the same calm look on her face. However, it slowly formed into a smile as she said, "Do you want to wallow in your loneliness for your birthday or something?"

Izaya shrugged slightly. "How mean, and just after I gave you the day off..."

"Yeah, well I hope when you go to Ikebukuro, that Shizuo Heiwajima finally kills you," she said, opening the door. "Anyways, happy birthday."

Izaya frowned at the mention of Shizuo. "Ahh, let's just hope I won't have to see that monster for one day..." he said out loud, and put his signature jacket on, before leaving his apartment.

* * *

"Man, Ikebukuro sure is busy today, huh?" Tom asked, watching all the people pass by.

There were banners on nearly every shop, and the city was so crowded it almost seemed like it would explode any minute. 

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on....," Shizuo said, placing his arms behind the back of his neck.

"Hey, doesn't one of your friends have a birthday today?"

"Huh? Not that I remember of..."

"Oh yeah, him!" Tom pointed to someone walking nearby, and instantly regretted it the moment he recognized them. "On second thought, maybe I shouldn't say 'friend...'" 

"The hell.....I thought I told that bastard to stay out of Ikebukuro....." Shizuo growled, almost ignoring Tom's statement, walking towards the Eskimo-like figure. 

"That guy never learns...." Tom sighed, deciding not to follow him.

"Oi, flea!" Shizuo said loudly, grabbing the attention of the people around him, including Izaya.

"Shizu-chan....ahh, and I was hoping I wouldn't see you today...guess I can't get everything..." Izaya laughed.

"tch."

The two stood still in front of each other for a few minutes, which gave the area a terrifyingly tense aura. 

"What's this? Shizu-chan isn't gonna attack me?" Izaya spoke up, confused that the brute was acting so calm for once.

Shizuo's features seemed to soften a bit as he looked away from Izaya. "Well, it's your birthday, and if I tried to attack you, it wouldn't be right, so....just stay out of Ikebukuro!"

_"...."_   _T_ _his guy..._   Izaya thought.  _One minute, he looks like he's going to kill someone, and the next, he's acting human! Which is exactly why I hate him so much..._

"What the hell's wrong with your face? It's all red...grosser than usual..." 

Izaya snapped back at Shizuo's words. "Is that so? Well, it  _is_ pretty hot out here..."

"It's the middle of winter, flea...."

Izaya's face only became redder at that statement. "W-well, since I finished my job here, I'm gonna head back to Shinjuku now..."

Shizuo grinned at how transparent Izaya was. As Izaya turned away to leave, Shizuo called out, "Hold on."

Izaya turned around warily. "I thought you wanted me out of Ikebukuro..."

"Happy Birthday."

"...!" If Izaya's face wasn't already red enough, it now looked as if he had turned into the human equivalent of a strawberry.

Shizuo let out an amused laugh as he watched Izaya unfold. "Anyways, you can go now. Later, flea!" As he said that, he waved a hand, and walked back to Tom.

"That monster...I really wish he'd die already!" Izaya grumbled. As he began walking to the train station, he realized how apparent his blush was, and silently cursed Shizuo.

 

"Shizuo...what was  _that_?" was all Tom could say as Shizuo walked back to where he was standing.

The blonde's smile only grew as he heard the question. "Somehow, even though it's the flea's birthday, I was the one who got the best gift..."

Tom nodded slowly, and the two began walking to their next job again.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i finished an actual fic for once??????????  
> also ive got a sorta part two to this which takes place at izaya's apartment, his bed to be exact. lmk if i should finish it...


End file.
